When Leaves Dance
by Re-Chained Imagination
Summary: What happens if the whoe inu-pack dies and their final wish after the battle is to send Shippo forward in time? Will he find peace,understanding,love? On Hiatus
1. A Kitsunes Sorrow

**This is Yu-Chan. I do not own Inuyasha or anything by its creater. Please Review once your done reading.**

Delicate claws rubbed gently at two pristine Emerald eyes. He could now understand her complete and utter stress whenever she begged Dog-breath to allow her a week at home to complete assignments. Even with all of his free time he could barily get it down without ripping at least a few locks of his hair out. Yes, living in the shoes of another was definitely a good way to give one a glimpse into another's life. He could no longer blame Kagome for leaving so often, and returning still so tired. At least she had come back all. She had done everything in her power to balance her time equally. And still.. She was gone. Never more would he see the love in her tender, brown eyes.

Leaning away from the hard wooden desk with a Sigh, the young man stretched his long legs forward and allowed the joints to pop, curling the delicate toes of his feet. Standing up and with a slight rub of his ass he turned and walked out of his small room and downstairs. The home was quite, so different from the hut of his youth. He couldn't say he didn't like it, hell, who could say they hate the refrigerator with the SODA and the CANDY and the T.V. with all its action packed shows? Not him, that's for damn sure.

Making it to the sad kitchen he got said foods and retreated to the couch, though he didn't begin the made hunt for the remote yet. Stretching out on the couch he let his eyes drift around the room, their color dulling with sadness. Along the long eastern wall was the fabled Boomerang, or as his people called it Hirakotsu. Said to slay million's by the dozens. Crossing it diagonally was a staff with rings at the top. Even in death he would keep their faithful weapons together. On the wall exactly opposite, sitting along side its sibling sword was Tetsaigu and Tensegai. Somehow they would end up together, with a double headed staff beneath it. Even a lowly servents weapon deserved a spot. And above the t.v., laying completely dorment since the final wish was made was the Shikon No Tama.

He missed them all so much. Feeling tears enter his eyes he hid the pain by simply chugging his fizzy-ass drink. How could they all just die like that? How could they allow themselves to die along side that filthy Hanyou, Naraku? He hated them in that instant so much, for agreeing without his consent to wish him into the future to Kagome's Kaa-san!

Jerking himself up out of the couch he rushed to the door and slammed his way out, leaving claw marks in the doorframe, Large Kitsune tail vanishing as his auto-matic illusion came up.


	2. Amber Leaves of the Last Taijiya

**For those of you who are two slow when you read the last chapter, and I'm pretty sure there is one, the character described in the last chapter was Shippo. Not some mysterious demon I made up out of the blue..**

**I own nothing of Inuyasha nor anything else the creator made.**

* * *

><p>The stench of Tokyo assaulted the demon's nose as he traveled further and further from the family shrine. Kagome's family shrine. He couldn't quite bring himself to admit it was his, because without Kagome nothing was home. Without the others no place in the entire world could be home to him. At least, that's what the Kitsune believed. As the day slowly turned to night the Kitsune boy became more and more aware of the world around him.<p>

He had indeed traveled far from his home at the shrine. Around him in the slums of Tokyo he was surrounded by shabby old shops and homes, smoke rising from the roof from one in particular. Unable to believe his nose the curious Kitsune edged towards the black building, the scent of heated metal and coals stabbing at his sensitive naval cavity. He didn't think that there was still blacksmiths in this day-and-age. If only it were Totosai and his crazy cow thing. Slowly peeking his head through the doorframe he watched a older and much… broader man stand over a younger man, muscles rippling. Shippo gulped, checking to make sure he wasn't visible to them from that particular angle.

"Watch the portion towards the middle, its thicker than the ends of the blade!" The large master barked at his student, causing Shippo's fur stand on end, even if you could not see it.

"Hai, Sensei!" Was the only response, followed by more hammering of a mallet.

'That voice,' Shippo mused to himself. It was almost familiar. Very vaguely, but still familiar.

Leaning forward the boy looked around at the interior of the blacksmith and crept closer, ducking behind a large wooden bucket that was full of water. Inhaling the canine -like Youkai tried to place the scent of the boy, but found he had to find its faintness through the rest of the things in the air. Another headache indeed!

The boy was about as tall as him, thought his back and arms had long wiry muscles. He was tanned from the forge and possibly long hours in the sun and his dark brown hair which many humans in this land had was dark brown, nearly black and thick, held back in a pony tail. But the thing that struck Shippo the most was that on his back sat a scar. But not just any type of scar, but one that was Spider Shaped. Clapping a clawed hand over his mouth to smother a cry of shock, Shippo stiffened with both Student and master turned to look at their surroundings.

"Hn. Just a shout from a street kid, more than likely. Douse the Red sword."

"Hai." The boy turned and dipped the sword into the barrel, and just before the steam rouse Shippo got a good look at the boys face. Kohaku, the last of the Yokai Taijiya.

The Kitsune could only sit there in shock. Kohaku, here in this time period? How was that even possible? Shippo thought he was all alone, but there stood the brother of Sango, a woman whom had been like an aunt to him. Unable to stop them, tears slowly began to slid down his cheeks. He wasn't alone. Kohaku was here. Kohaku…. Had just seen him and was reaching for what looked like his original Kusarigama. Why was he reaching for his weapon.

"Demon!" The young boy, without any other word began to run at Shippo whom had decided to flee from the blacksmith shop. Dashing through the streets with Kohaku on his tail the Kitsune weaved through the alleys, trying to make it back to the sunset shrine. Why was he being chased? Didn't Kokaku recognize him?

"Kohaku don't-!" The Kusaigama sliced through his tail, bits of fur falling and becoming visible. "Ahh!"

Shippo ran faster to escape the attack, heart thudding in his chest. Ahead he could see the gate to the shrine. Only a few more yards and he would be home free!

"Kusaigama!" The shout was a sign that he was attacking again, taking a page out of Sango's very book. She used to shout out her attack with her favored weapon. Shippo felt like crying. Turning the Kitsune extended his arms in the streetlamp-lit street and whipped out a familiar green leaf. He was beyond using such tools to use his magic but still, he though it might help Kohaku recognize him. He also dropped all the illusions, everything from his tail to his hands and feet to even his ears being revealed.

"Fox Magic!" The leaf erupted into a large bouncy pink object, Kohaku's weapon bouncing off it and straight back into the Youkai Taijiya's hand. The boy stared in shock for a moment, Shippo silently praying that it helped.

"Shippo… your alive?" The soft words of shock gave the Kitsune all he needed to feel safe changing back. Once he did so the boy nodded.

Both stared at one another in silence for a long time before they stepped forward and hugged each other tight. It was nice to find another one. Someone to share memories with. But both young men could not help to think, who else might be alive..?

* * *

><p>Sitting in a small white room, two being's looked into the vanity mirror. One with crimson eyes and a feather earring dangling, the other one with black eyes and a albino complexion. They watched the reunion with mixed feelings. One reincarnation was glad to see her, at one time comrade, reunited with a friend and herself could not wait to meet them. The other could quite possible care less.<p>

Zoge the albino one looked to be in her mid twenties, in her reincarnated state finally showing her proper age., looked down at her pre-teen sister, Soyokaze. Soyokaze was the spitting image of her former self, Kagura, only she had her freedom.

"We need to protect them from the others." Soyokaze remarked bluntly to her sister. Zoge huffed and gave her beloved sibling a slight nod of consent. She hadn't the time to protect anyone, support a rather large family of siblings.

"Tell your brother… your both old enough to protect them…." With those simple words the woman stood and left the room in an even stride, thinking 'so the next chapter begins….'

* * *

><p><strong>Many more characters to introduce, so please be patient. We may not see that many except for maybe two more in the next chapter or so. And Shippo and Kohaku aren't the only ones from the inu-pack left. But who else could they possible find? Stay tuned.<strong>

**Zoge: Ivory**

**Soyokaze: Breeze**

**Youkai: Demon**

**Taijiya: Slayer**

**Kusaigama: Sickle**

**Hai: Yes**

**Sensei: Teacher**


	3. The Mayo Incident and Meeting the Flower

**NOTE:**

**Noticed that none of you, my oh faithful readers left a review for the last chapter. Its cool, its cool. I'll just send the demons after you next time. Thank you, my friends for reading and I. to me that you liked it, it was appreciated. I was also made aware that maybe the part where I introduced Zoge and Soyokaze. I apologize for that. Warning this is a Spoiler, but all of Naraku's detachments, and himself die. Maybe you already knew that. And since I don't want to play the power of the all might kami and simply resurrect them, I simply made them into reincarnations. Their ages will not be the same and though they may be similar to the original characters I am taking my right and altering them. So kiss my butt.**

**I do not own Inuyasha nor anything else by the creator.**

* * *

><p>Shippo sat across from Kohaku at the local WacDonalds, eating their burgers in a very awkward silence. How do you bring up that you've been alive in this era the entire time since the final battle but never seeked out any others?<p>

Wasn't a very fun conversation, that was for sure.

Reaching out for a package of Ketchup Shippo peeked shyly at the human boy, trying to work up the nerve to ask. How long had he been here, why was he working in a blacksmith shop? Did he still kill demons? Had he found any others? The Kitsune could feel a raging headache coming on.

"How did you end up here shippo? You don't look like a full group Youkai yet."

What a way to break the ice. Shippo regarded him once more before responding.

"Kagome made a wish for me to come here.. She wanted me to be safe. Grow up happy. But I think the wish was too broad, if you're here Kohaku. It sent both of us here"

Both were silent for a while. Reaching for his drink Kohaku chugged the remains of the soda.

"If that's true, then who else do you think came to this time?"

"That's the Million yen question. I don't know answer though." The Kitsune slouched in defeat.

"Well then we'll just have to find out." The way Kohaku said it made Shippo look up in surprise and confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"We'll if you found me then we should be able to find anyone else from that era. It can't be two hard to located misplaced Edo era people, right?"

"It could be incredibly hard! I only found you on sheer luck Kohaku, and I'm pretty sure on any other day It wouldn't happen." Shippo folded his arms along the table and huffed.

"But with your nose and my amazing tracking skills we're sure to find someone!" Kohaku leaned forward and lowered his voice. "If we don't who will?"

That was a very interesting question, but yet another Shippo was unable to answer. Picking at his cucumber sub-sandwich the Kitsune allowed his emerald eyes to scan the surrounding café. In city that's population was well over 12 million that had zero change of finding another member of the Edo period. Shippo was definitely not exaggerating.

"I don't know Kohaku-" The Kitsune was quickly cut off as the taijiya leaped up, sending his chair crashing to the ground and slammed his fists against the table. Not tempering his strength, the food on the table launched into the air and soared majestically… before landing in the pale blue hair of an old lady, three tables over.

For a moment there was a dead silence in the café. Both young men turned to watch the woman, whom was glaring at them. Mayonnaise was slowly dripping down her face and onto the front of what looked like a very expensive suit.

"Vous deux bâtards peu va payer pour ce que vous avez fait pour mes beaux cheveux! Revenez ici! Quelqu'un les attraper!" She pointed a bony finger at the two.

"What did she just say?" Kohaku looked at Shippo in confusion as the old woman lifted up a steak knife that she may or may not have had hidden in her purse. Foreigners were strange like that.

"I don't know but I think we should run." Shippo pulled out his wallet without looking and tossed a big old wad of money onto the table. Stuffing the wallet back into his pocket he grabbed Kohaku by the elbow and began to pull.

"Why do you say that?" He stumbled as Shippo pulled him along.

"Because the crazy French lady has a knife!" He ran, Kohaku following as the old woman hobbled out of the café, waving her walker in the air and screaming obscene French swears and insults.

"Lorsque je t'attrape je te la peau à la fois dans un manteau de fourrure!"

Shippo and Kohaku sprinted down the street, the French shouting becoming more and more faint.

"Well that was fun. Can we do it again?" Shippo reached out and smacked Kohaku, sending him to the ground and running ahead.

* * *

><p>A few days later, sitting outside Tachikawa Junior High Shippo picked at his bento while studying the diagram. He hadn't hung out with Kohaku since the Mayonnaise Incident, and neither of them attended the same school. Shippo went to Kagome's old Junior High and Kohaku went to one that was closer to his home. But they had plans for this weekend that hopefully didn't involve a crazy French lady, so it was okay. Still the Kitsune could not help but feel a little lonely.<p>

"Ne, Higarashi-sama. May I eat with you?" The Kitsune nodded and looked up as the girl his age sat down across from him. Who he saw shocked Shippo to the very bone.

* * *

><p>Soyokaze sat with her brother's Akarui and Kurai, the former Akago who be Hakudoshi. At one time they used to be the same person but now they were twins. Very young twins. Both boys had pale blond hair and exchanged a bored expression as the watched the Kitsune and the human girl.<p>

"Remind me," Akarui began.

"Again why we must," Kurai continued.

"Protect the fox."

"And the girl."

Both boys stared at Soyokaze expectantly, unwilling to move their unblinking gazes until she responded. Huffing in annoyance she turned her head to watch the mentioned two.

"Because if we don't they could die and then we wont have any help against the evil detachments." She explained grudgingly through her teeth.

The twins shared a looked and huffed, one reaching out too smooth the others short hair.

"Your explanation,"

"Is not a good one."

"We don't want to protect them. We just want to play." When the twins spoke together Soyokaze felt a shudder run down her spine. She could never get used to that.

"Do you want to be under our brothers command for the rest of your existence?" She leaned forward, digging her nails into the wood of the picnic table, hissing at the two.

Akarui puckered his lips into a pout, Kurai moving to comfort his twin.

"Do our brothers know of their existence yet?" Kurai narrowed his eyes at his elder sister, not trusting the uncertain look she carried.

"Its.. Quite possible they do but I don't want to risk it on the chance that they don't."

Akarui and Kurai frowned at their sisters stupidity and only gave her a nod each before turning their gaze back to watch the Kitsune have a heart attack.

* * *

><p>Shippo had leaped up from the bench to stare down at the girl before him. She was just as cute as ever and sported an orange ribbon on her hair that horribly clashed with her green school-girl uniform. If it wasn't for the fact he knew better, Shippo would have looked for the Demon lord and his retainer.<p>

"How are you, Shippo-sama?"

"R-rin?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's this chapter for you. Did you seriously think I would be cruel enough to leave you at a cliffy? No I'm not that kind of girl. Anyway, enjoy and see you soon. Ja Ne.<strong>

**Here's a translation for the words said in french.**

**You two little mongrels will pay for what you've done to my beautiful hair! Get back here! Someone catch them!**

**When I catch you I will skin you both into a fur coat!**


	4. Not so Sweet Little Rin

**Gomen Nasai! I am so sorry for such a long wait between reviews. I'm in college now and between the work load and having to go to work full time I have been missing out on my fanfiction time! I do hope you forgive me. Here's a rather short chapter for those of you that have been waiting for An Author Alert for this story. Thanks for waiting. JA NE!**

Shippo stared up at Rin in complete disbelief. He was either the best tracker in the world or the luckiest fox in this day and age. How he managed to find two people from the past would probably never cease to amaze him. And Kohaku would be extremely pleased. Standing up, Shippo thrust his arms around Rin's slender neck and pulled her close; unable to resist the urge to bury his nose into her hair and inhaled the scent. She smelled like wild flowers.

Realizing where they were, the kitsune jerked away before Rin could even return the hug and blushed, bowing his head in apology.

"G-gomen Nasai Rin-san!" He looked up at the human and received a very toothy grin. She was still as cheerful as ever, it seemed.

"Ne ne, Shippo-kun. It's okay! Rin does not mind if Shippo-kun hugs her." She stated boldly, in the third person. Reaching out she wrapped her arm around his waist and sat, pulling him down beside her. Facing away from the trio that was watching them from afar her tone of voice and grammar suddenly changed.

"Ne, Shippo-kun. But there seems to be three strangers watching us. I am getting strange demonic signals from them that are familiar. Shall we run away or meet them head on?" She looked at him expectantly.

Shippo felt the fur on the back of his neck stand on end. Sense when did sweet little Rin think about battle? With a shudder he glanced back at the girl and two boys. They definitely were not familiar to him.

"What are you talking about? Those are humans."

The kitsune received a sharp pinch on the back of his arm from the girl, and bit back a yelp.

"Those are demon's Shippo. I can tell. Lord Sesshomaru-sama trained me, and I know demons when I sense them!" She hissed between her teeth.

Shippo hesitated and looked at the girl. Sesshomaru had survived as well? He could have sworn he saw the great Taiyoukai die in the final battle, but then again he wasn't able to find the demon lords favored blade, Tokijen. Standing up he took Rin's hand inside his own and pulled her after him. He definitely needed to talk to Rin about all of this. Why was Rin no longer a sweet little girl but what seemed like a hard-core Yakuza daughter?

**Why indeed. This is proving to be more interesting than I thought it would be. You'll just have to stay tuned and find out.**


End file.
